Before She Say 'I DO'
by WeirdMinder
Summary: THIS STORY ABOUT , HOW MUCH ERIC LOVE CALLEIGH, HE GO THROUGH SO MANY PROBLEMS TO MARRY HER, THIS STORY SPECIALLY SHOW HOW ERIC FALLING  IN LOVE WITH CALLEIGH...  I'M BAD WITH summary ,sorry...hope you enjoy it :"
1. Chapter 1

**Guy's this is my 1st ff, i never write before ,BUT I JUST WANT GIVE IT A TRY ... and this story might be bit long, with a lot drama and so much of romantic sense... for record -no Beta , so please forgive me if grammar mistake [i know i'm very bad in grammar loll] hope you all enjoy it :) :)

* * *

**

**2010 SEPTEMBER .. [ lovely night at our wonderful house with some wine and my love of life ]**

**We were snuggle / cuddle each other on our soft sofa i trail small kisses on her neck to her check ..it always fell great when i hold her or just be with her ,it never get bored to fell her in my arm , she always smell sweet vanilla , it was her shampoo smell, she has very specific about her's like and dislike , i learn more and more about her through this year ..she become very special woman in my life...while**

**C: baby when did you have your 1st kiss..**

**she move closer to me...and bough my hand to her chest ... kiss my hand and make it like her personnel pillow**

**E: i dont know baby, i maybe when, i was 7...i think...oh yea .. it was 7, it was sweet and i like her**

**C: i'm sure you look so adorable that time, oh god i'm so envious on her...**

**E: you dont have to jealous of anyone baby, it nothing like with you**

**C: mhhhh... but you said you like me too**

**oh god ...she begin show that faces again that which make me fell for her more and more besides i cant resisted it or control it**

**E; yea, i like her , but i never fell in love with anyone ,like i fell for one special blonde girl mhhh ...narrowing my eyebrow ...[i love to teases her as much as i can, which i know she deeply love it too]**

**C: i wonder who that could be... let me find her then i can hurt her down ok [she teases me back and she laugh hardly because i tickle her on her hip , i know every part of her body which makes her ticklish ]**

**E: really you do not know [ i start tickle her ] really you dont know ah...really really**

**C: e...ric...eric...eric stop stop...ok ok ...i give up, stop please baby**

**i stop tickle her, since she begs me to stop,**

**E: cal, i meant it, i truly never fell in love with anyone in live, like i fell for you, ...the 1st moment i lied eye on you, i fell in love with you deeply**

**[ i pull her to sit on my lap, and bring her lip to mine as i kissed her sweet and lovely , it was small kiss but it still fell so right]**

**C: that so sweet baby, i love you as so much baby ...**

**peak on my check then she jumped of from where we were, so she when to kitchen to re fill the wine glass ...**

**E: so you really know that i love you so much right ... [ i was so tenses up standing at kitchen counter , because i going to ask something that going change our life ]**

**C: of course i know baby...why you are asking this baby...its silly you know**

**[ she try to refill on wine ,and keep doing it whiles talking to me ]**

**i go near her, and pull her to face me directly...i said to my self [ok ok eric this is the moment asks her now stupid ]**

**E: cal... look at me, baby [ i breath out fast and i make myself steady ]**

**C: eric...whats wrong hun, what going on ...eric... [ she had very confused look when i pull her]**

**i bent down to ,my knee , i take out the small black box from my pocket .. [ it was very special ring because it was her grandmother wedding ring, i know she love her grandma so much, so i decided to get the ring from her dad lasts week, and polished as it was brand new ring ] she look shock and she start to tear up, [ as i though she will be ]**

**E: Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me [ show the ring to her, i hope and i know she will said yes...but]**

**C: oh my god ...eric...i'm dont know what to say ...it so so so .mh... i ...**

**E: say yes ..baby... i know you love me, and i love you more them anything , you bring life to my world , you make me special ,even i'm not... calleigh i can't image my life with out...i want grow old with ,and i want hold you forever ...so baby marry me ..**

**C: eric ...i'm...i ..i love you so much to..but ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,no i cant marry ...i dont want marry...i dont want

* * *

**

**==continued-. [ there is a big reason b/c she says ''NO''...REMEMBER IT GOING TO A LOT DRAMA ,**

**please R & R... :") -N-**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH . so you wonderful comments, it meat a lot to me...thank you again, and just for you all know this story some drama between the couple ,..i know [ i hate drama to, but to keep it interesting , i make some drama, but i'm pure hipgguer ] .BTW in this story eric and calligh not csi's...their got other kind job, you all know it in next chapter ..  
**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 2-**

**C: eric ...i'm...i ..i love you so much to..but ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,no i cant marry ...i dont want marry...i dont want TO MARRY.**

**she just walk away from me to the our bedroom [i think it still our room]...but why did she cry ..i walk begin her and grab her hand and pull her to face me ,since she avoids to look at me, to answer me**

**E: cal , ...sweetie , what is wrong, i though you said you love me, do you...baby [ i wait for her answer me nervously ] she comes close to me, and cup my face on her two soft and small hand, whisper to me**

**C: you never know how much, i love you eric...you're everything to me, but i cannot do this again...not again please ..**

**her word brings me back to 6 year back [2005]...she marry to a guy name Jake, but they separated ,after only two moth together, Jake cheat on her, by having affair on the wedding planner , she always told me that, she knows he had an affair with the wedding planner, but she were so naive to believe her eye and wish somebody told her before you marry him that he was bad and unfaithful guy ... oh god , dont let her think, i'm same as him ...no no... please**

**E: cal, are you think, i'm will do same as JAKE...baby i love you more then my life ...bab...yy**

**she cut me off by putting her , small finger at my mouth ...**

**C: baby i know, you nothing like him, i never fell really love, when i was with him, but i did believe , i love him...but it end up broke my heath deeply ...i just cannot do it again...beside, we are great now, we do not need marry to be together right hun...**

**she kiss my check and turn to go living room ...i follow her ,to determine to convince to marry me, i know her want to, but she scared to do so ...**

**E: cal stop, look at me...i know we love each other so much, but love should end with lovely marriage , and it be perfect with you and me, cal, we can be great...**

**she laugh at my statement ...**

**C: eric , do not be silly not all love end with marriage , beside we are perfect now...**

**even she look like smiling , i know her she is holding her tear there...**

**E: cal sweetie, i want more with us, i want family with you, i want call you my wive and i want be your husband ,**

**she did not look at when i talk, instated she just keep look the floor to hide her tear ...i walk to her, and lifted her check ,i saw she face turn red and there was tear stain , i wipe it out and kiss lightly on her check ..as she begins talk as still the tear foll**

**C; eric, i love you...i want to marry to you but it just , i'm scared , so so scared to do that again...**

**E: baby ,i know, how you fell but you just cant run way from the fact, you need face it sweetie, i promise to take care of you my rest of life...i cant live without you baby ... [ while saying that, without my awareness ,some of tear fall from my eye ... at THAT moment , i know she will say yes...**

**_AFTER 1 hour later_... the next thing i know we were on our bed cuddling each other where her head on my chest and her left hand was on my chest too, that was when i saw ,the ring on her lovely finger...indicated she agreed to marry me...i bent my head to kiss her temple and whisper to her ''i love you alway's and forever baby ''' and i fell she nodded and her green eye looking me as she whisper ...  
**

**C: i love you to baby... always and forever**

**as we kiss deeply and made love again as no other day for us ...we pour all our love and i promise myself '''never ever let her down'''**

**E: GOOD NIGHT sweetie ...**

**I'm sure the next day going be great ...[ maybe not ]**

* * *

**==To Be Continued ==

* * *

**

_**[ guys the real drama not start yet, will e/c really going marry will she change mind, what will happen in engagement party will change every thing ...] :") **_

_**-N-**_


	3. Chapter 3

** BIG THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE READ & REVIEW ...(thank you Paul help me & Leila for your sweet words )...sorry for late [ i know i'm slow loll] , so here goes the story [ NOTE -Eric and Calleigh not CSI'S ]**

**CHAPTER 3**

**It was lovely morning, i'm driving way to my office ,even thou i hate to leave calleigh but i got big project to handle with my buddy Ryan , where we work at ''CAINE Globe Advertise Limited'' this pass six years ,we work so hard to prove our talent and expertise on advertise to our boss or we like call him as H ,but there is one guy contently make us look like fool front H, non other then Jesse ,who a guy always try ruin our life .. 6 year back when we both work as mail man in the office, Ryan created a wonderful idea for China coke advertisement , but Jesse stole his advertise idea , and produce to H as his idea, which that end up as big hit ,there by H promote that stupid as Chief Of Creative Department ...but through years we prove our self slow by slow to H , now we both work as Junior advertiser but i promise myself to give better life for Calleigh ,which now Ryan and i work so hard on this project for clean advertisement ...which tomorrow is the due date for submit our ideas so , i spent a bit time to help out Ryan with the project that we are working on pass 4 month today and i plan to invite Ryan for tonight engagement party ...since he been my best ever since i joint the company **

**-AT THE OFFICE - (''CAINE Globe Advertise Limited'')**  
**E: hey man, **  
**R: hey Eric...**  
**He looks so excited and i clearly know the reason because a day before i told him that i going proposed to Calleigh, Sometime Ryan act as a school girl , which make me think ''that way he did not marry yet''...but the guy is my best friend in someway around **  
**R: so what happen, what did she say, how she reacts, did she say yes...she did say yes right ...come on man tell me , did you have a great night , you get what i meant ...mhhhhhmhhhh**  
** [he smirk at he weirdly ]**

**E: man one question at the time ...you know sometime you act like a girl talk about her boyfriend ...gggggggggg **

**R: hey stop that, besides i don't care what you think, i still want all detail ok, before that 'FYI' I AM NOT A GIRL OK , now tell me ...tell me **  
**E: hey i didn't say you are a girl , i said you act like a girl RYANIN ...[it was the name i created for Ryan , i start call him that ,when ever he act like girl ...it make me laugh so hard ] **

**R : hey you better stop calling me with that NAME ok ...before you ruin my day**  
**E: ok ...ok... .ok ...ok ... RYANIN ops [laugh hardly ] ..., sorry man **  
**[i just alwayS love to messing with Ryan, he like a litter brother to me ,but at the end he help me out in everything]**  
**R: whatever, are we at lease going start work or not now [ he puts his arm cross looking at me angrily]**  
**E; ok Ryan , i'm sorry man... and sure we came start now ,before that would you come to my engagement part ...tonight ,so i guess it answer your 1000 question before ahhhh... **  
**R: oh man , that great, congratulation man, .i'm really happy for you man ...and yea i be there 1st... tonight ..it going to great night .**  
**E : Yea sure it will be..and now let start now, so we can leave early ...**

**So i and Ryan begin to work on our project .and just think how wonderful my life going change more ...**

** -DON'T TROW LTD- ( Calleigh& Natalia SHOP)**

**while back at Calleigh shop ,which Calleigh and her best friend Natalia own a Paper Recycle shop and Their also write a small part daily Newspaper horoscope ,where Nati always assumed that she can predict future , where so far non of her prediction come true except for one, she contently told Calleigh that Jake was a brainless guy before but Calleigh refused believe her .. ... However today Calleigh want to tell her girlfriend that Eric proposed to her**

**C: hey girl [ calleigh look confused and unsure about something that ,she been think since last night ]**  
**N: hey calleigh, ...you ok...**  
**[Nati always good in reading Calleigh face expression but she always presumed wrong reason for it]**  
**N; oh no, don't tell me you and Eric broke off, ooooooh... no ...or did anyone you know run away or die ...oh oh oh...i know i know , you angry with me because yesterday , i eat you favorite buttermilk biscuits , i'm sorry ..it just look so so delicious ,i'm so sorry, i promise to buy today ...**

**C: Nati...Nati girl stop breath ...god you talk non stop ... hell you should be radio broadcaster and as you ask, i'm fine actually better as she lift her hand up and waving [particular her showing her finger ] . **  
**N: O...M...G...OMG OMG...he proposed , he finally did that ... ...it look so beautiful [by that nati scream as she was over joy ]**  
**C: yea..i know , it's my grandma ring...**  
**N: it's so sweet of him, give you , your grandma ring, ... i really glad you are going marry...a **  
**C: yea...again... [ she unsure and look away]**  
**N: honey , i know...i was there 6 year ago when you marry that jerk but this time you are going marry the perfect guy**  
**C: Nati..i know ...but**  
**N: calleigh are you insane, you engage with this wonderful and my 6 sense saying that you are going happy for rest of your life ...and why the hell ,you can't happy about it anyway **  
**C: i know he is great guy, i do love him but i am unsure about this wedding all over again...it just ...**  
**nati go near calleigh and pull her face hard and smoothly and start yell**  
**N: hey you listen to me for once now...last time i beg you not to marry that jerk but you refused listen , but this time , i can't just stand and watching you ruin your life all over... so you get me CALLEIGH DUQUESNE...DON'T LOSS THAT MAN OK...**

**Nati finally make calliegh smile again, and make her realised ,she being upset about something stupid **

**C: you know sometime, i miss you yell at me...thank you nati [as calleigh reach over natlia to hug her]**

**N: yea...yea. ...yea...now go home and prepare yourself for the engagement party that, i going trow for you lovely couple tonight ...ok go **  
**C: but we got some paper to deliver and there is **  
**nati cut calleigh off ...**  
**N: I SAID GO NOW ...SO G..O ... GO[AS SHE SPELL OUT LOUD ]...**  
**C; ok ...ok ...ok , i'm going now, see you tonight **

** calliehg reach to door handle...nati call calleigh**

**N: callegih you are going be happy rest of your life with that man, i promise you that, and i going be with you every step ahead , ok. [nati smirk at calleigh ]**  
**C; yea, ...thank's girl...bye [ as she leave the shop ]] **

**-FINALLY THE NIGHT THAT ERIC MIGHT NOT FORGET ARRIVE- **

**There are now, on way to ''HATTY HOTEL' which where their engagement party held ...Eric are driving and his other hand hold calleigh small hand, their always fit in so perfectly .**.**where by Caleigh wear a nice black low cut dress with dark red high heels and Eric wear nice black tuxedo with matching black tie**

**E: WOW.. calleigh you look great... do we really need go to the party **

**C: yes...do we , its our part and we should be baby... and you look not bad either handsome  
**

**E: oh thank you my lady , so let's go but before that here my love [ he hand her ..**_.** yellow tulips **__**as he know it was her favored flower ]**_

**C: oh thank you HONEY... it look beautiful...**

**E: yea...but not compare to you...[ he open the car door for her and shut it after she pop in ]**

**C: you're such a sweetheart ...**

**==10 min later in the car==**

**E; so did you have any special idea for our wedding babe...he bring her hand to**** his lip as give small peek on it **  
**C; mh... not yet, but i will ...so keep all your cards ready ok , [ as she tease him and laugh at same time] **  
**E; OH,,... anything for my girl ... anything ...[ he smirk devilishly ] **  
**C; you know my mum ,planing our wedding this time...**  
**E: really , that great ...**  
**C; yea...sure does ...OH Eric the light going change to red slow down... [currently it on yellow light] **  
**E: make a wish baby...make a wish now ...**  
**C: oh ok...i wish i live with you happily forever ...[as she wish and close her eye]**  
**E: YEssssssssssss...pass the light your wish come true [ he pass the light before turn red ]**  
**C; hey you didn't make a wish , why ...**  
**E: nah...i don't need any wish , i got my wish already [ as he takes her hand and kiss her ring finger ] i love you Calleigh **  
**C: i love you to baby ...she reach cross the seat to kiss his check **  
**C: you know when i marry Jake, i swear i saw Jake wink at Ellen [wedding planner ] beside he were late 2 hour for the wedding, i should be know that he was with her in honeymoon suit but i were stupid and refused to listen to anyone by then**  
**E: hey, you didn't know he was make out with her there... besides you don't have to worry now... as long your mum is wedding planner ,that never going happen again ok [ he smile innocently ]**  
**C: oh ...that for sure [ both laugh...as the rest of drive go with a lot of laughter ]**

** ERIC PULL THE CAR AT PARKING LOT AND...GO AROUND TO OPEN THE DOOR ,as he told her**  
**E: ok ... now kiss me before we go inside ok **  
**C: oh...you want a kiss ah...ok only one because you are being such a sweet gentlemen [as they kiss ,it were short and small kiss but it always fell great ]**

**AS THEY BEGIN WALK FRONT Eric whisper to calleigh **  
**E: if met you 6 years ago , i might marry you right a way ...but it never get late...now let go baby**

**As their reach d the party hall, THERE was everyone from Eric and Calleigh family , office ,neighbor's ! everyone reach them to congratulate them, as Calleigh when inside a private room for prepare her speech / toasts for tonight ...but she hears someone are talking at frond the room where ,those lady's didn't notice Calleigh were inside as they keep talking **

**JULIA: did you know Calleigh marred once and they just broke of after 1 or 2 month together .**  
**YELINA; yea, i hear that, but i didn't know what ...do you know why**  
**JULIA; she jealous on every woman Jake talk with ... besides JAKE LOOK SO HOT, he must not do anything wrong, it must be Calleigh fault **  
**YELINA ; you think now she is going be finally settle with Eric one for all Jul ...ah**  
**JULIA; i do not know maybe ,maybe but ERIC SURE LOOK WAY HOTTER ...he sure can gets any girl he like[ as those lady laugh ] **  
**YELINA: you are so right girl ...TALKING ABOUT CUBAN GUY..UHHHHH.. **

**-Back In The Room-**  
**after hear them talk, it makes calleigh re-think her decision to marry Eric ... she took a bottle of champagne...start to drink and she nearly getting drunk**

**-AT HALL OF ROOM- **  
**everyone done making their toasts for the sweet couple , as Eric looking for calleigh since it her turn to make toasts...**

**E: guy's did you see Calleigh... she not around here **  
**R: nope ... i did not see her , but i saw that hot click over there ,she totally into me, she can't get her eye of me since she came in[he wave at her ]**  
**E; man stop dreaming, the only reason she look at you because your pant zip is open..so close it up dude **  
**R; oh shit...no wonder those man look me weirdly ... man you alway ruin my happiness ..i'm going to man's now[ he walk away with anger ]**  
**N; that so funny... poor guy **  
**E: don't mind him , he gets crazy usually anyway...so did you see calleigh**  
**N: oh sorry i did not see her ... she is maybe ...**  
**E; nat can you help me find her please ...please **  
**N: sure...i go look for her, you just relax ok...**  
**E: thank you so much... now go.. go...and i go keep talking to her dad ...**  
**N: OH ...OK ...ok i'm going ...i'm going...[ she walk away and mumbling ''i though it was a help but it turn to be a order me now, that girl sure made that men crazy ] **

**AS NATALIA, LOOK ALL OVER THE ROOM'S AND FINALLY FOUND CALLIEHG LAYING ON COUCH WITH A BOTTLER Champagne**

**N; oh my lord , what the hell wrongs with you girl...it's your day and you are laying here ..are you nut !**  
**AS NATI get calleigh steady and stand up ...**  
**C; OH I'M SORRY nat, i drink so much ...but i'm not drunk ...i can walk ok ...i can**  
**[as she fall down without balance] **  
**N; you know what ,there is a man waiting for his fiancee and you here drink a half bottle of Champagne... but i don't care , let let go out side , now get up girl **

**C: OK i'm up ok... move ...let me walk...[she walk straight to the hall where Eric are ]**  
**N; unbelievable woman [ natalia smile to herself and joint the group out side **

**-Calleigh reach the hall way where Eric, standing-**  
**E: Cal god ...where did you go...everything good baby**  
**C: i'm fine, i just tired and had some drink[ she try to stand steady ]**  
**E: omg ...Calleigh you drunk ...aren't you... what[ before you can continued talk calleigh dad come ]**  
**: son, everyone are waiting for you two...come on fast**  
**E: oh i'm sorry sir, give us 1 sec , we be there ...**  
**: ok son...but just make it quick ok...and call me dad ok [he turn and left them alone again]**  
**E: ok sir...i meant dad... [ he turn to face calleigh which she barely can't stand stile ]**  
**E: cal why not you sit here [ he point at small couch nears them]**  
**C: Eric, i'm sorry...it just fell uneasy ..you know [he cut her in middle word]**  
**E: yea, i know you hate party, you know what we leave this place after we give the Toast ok baby...**  
**C: that be good... [ Eric grad her hand and walk to joint the group of people ]**

**AS EVERYONE DONE WITH THE Toast, ERIC GET A CALL FROM his office saying he need to sent the project file tonight ...which he clearly know in was jesse trick so Eric and Ryan loss, that project change ..so Eric decide to drop off calleigh before head to office back ..**

**In The Car (WHILE DRIVING BACK THEIR PLACE )**  
**E: baby , are you ok...you look a litter down since we out from the party...what's wrong babe...**  
**C: nothing, it just long day and i'm tired...i be fine after sleep**  
**[as they looked at each other.,...and she gave a fake smile, which her mind clearly still thinking about what those lady's said ]**  
**E: ok... after you get home, just go rest until i back from office ...so you won't tired for our personnel celebration ...[he wink at her devilishly ] ok baby ..**  
**C: oh yea, why not... **  
**The car stop Calleigh/Eric driveway [Eric turn to face calleigh directly and He grasped her small hands in his more masculine hands] **  
**E; baby, i'm sorry i need to back office, but i promise back as fast as i can ...ok**  
**C: no...don't ...i meant..it's your job, besides it beginning of marriage life...ahhhhh... [ as their both laugh at her statement ]**  
**E: yea...but i promise you that, i try hard to make you happier after our marriage... [ he goes over to kiss her, but she push him away...]**  
**C: baby, i'm drunk ... you now what , you should go now, ...ok i see later**  
**E; oh yea...i forget, Ryan must waiting for me there...ok honey...i see later ...you better not tired ok **  
**C: yea ...yea Romeo [ she reach the car door to open but stop and turn with worried look]**  
**C: Eric ...**  
**E; yea, baby...did you missed anything ... [he look around her seat ]**  
**C; no ...i ...you know i love you so much right ...**  
**E: what... yea of course i know...i'm going marry you , aren't i [ he smirk at her]**  
**C: yea, we are ... [ she looked into his eyes of chocolate and pull him for big hug]**  
**E: what is wrong baby...you don't want me go ...i will stay if you want [ he brush her golden blonde hair]**  
**C: no...everything going be fine...[ she slip out the ring and put it on his coat pocket , without his awareness ]**  
**SHE whisper slowly, '''just don't forget ,i love you so much' as hard as she try hold her tear not to show up ..and their pull a part **  
**E; baby, i...[ she cut him of with captured his lips to her's as slowly and desirable kiss, which only she knows it last kiss for both of them ,after few min she breaks the kiss, breathlessly ]**  
**C: now go... ok [ she turn and open the door, but before she close the door**  
**C; good bye Eric...**  
**E; [ he laugh ] what you are talking, it like i won't back anymore...you can't get ride of me that fast young lady ...**  
**C: yea,,,.yea ...old man...now go. [she shut the door closes and walk away to her door]**  
** Eric roll his window down and call out Calleigh loud**  
**E: CALLEIGH...CALLEIGH ...**  
**C: oh ...what...Eric .**  
**E: I LOVE YOU TOO [he smile and drive away slowly ]**  
**C: ME TOO...ME TOO ERIC[ she mumble and when in side ]**

_**-AT OFFICE- **_

**E: hey Ray...man you get here faster then me...**  
**R: yea, i might get here late , if you didn't ruin my moment with that hot chick **  
**E: oh come man...i help get less embarrassed [ he laugh at his own word]**  
**R: hehehee yea, so funny...can you start work now please**  
**E: ok panty boy...[ he walk over his table whiles laughing]**  
**R: you not going to leaves that aren't you**  
**E: you know me well my friend ...**  
** -AFTER 30MIN-**  
** E: Ray what's the time now...**  
**R: it midnight ... why **  
**E: it's weird, calleigh didn't call me yet [ he takes his phone ,start dial]**  
**R: maybe she sleep...she does look tired today...**  
**E: yea she is ...ok quilted i get one voiced mail from her **

**'''VOICE MAIL FROM CALLEIGH '''**  
**_Eric it's me calleigh... Eric i'm so sorry Eric ...i can't do this, i'm confused ...it just too much for me to handle...i know...i know , i should not do this over voice mail, but i just, can't face you right now, i love you love Eric but i'm really sorry... i'm going away for while...take care yourself, bye _**

** -END VOICE MAIL-**  
** -Eric were shock and Ryan come over -**  
**R: man what's wrong is everything ok...she ok ahhh**  
**E: no she not...she get cool feet ...you know what , i need to go now ...can you finished up the work for me [ he gets his coat and walk ]**  
**R: sure man... go get her ...i wait here**

**-Eric ran fast to his car and drive fast ,hope to catch calleigh before she leave ... **

**E: no Baby... don't leave me please please [ while driving in high speed]**  
**E: Oh shit... it going turn red [ yellow light] **  
**E: i wish i met calleigh 6 year ago before she 1 St marred [DROVE FAST TO PASS YELLOW LIGHT]**  
**- BUT ERIC DIDN'T SAW THERE WAS A WHITE ****Ferrari**** COMING IN HIGHER SPEED CROSS WITH WAY-**

** *********************************************************************************  
** *************************BOOOOM************************************************  
** *****************BOOOM***********BOOOM****************************************  
** *************************BOOOOM**************************************************  
** ************************************************************************************  
** *************************BOOOOM**************************************************  
** *****************BOOOM***********BOOOM******************************************  
** *************************BOOOOM**************************************************

* * *

**

_if you confused about '''BOOM''' there was big car crash -for be clear-_

_i try to post more soon...have great day -VIGNES-_


End file.
